


Tomco Chapter 1

by NoMoreTurtles



Series: Tomco [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreTurtles/pseuds/NoMoreTurtles
Summary: A while after the events of "Friendenemies" Marco and Tom are seeing more of each other, without wanting to





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am caught up on the show, I know about Jarco, I still like this story as it is, please enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this to add paragraph spacing. All is right with the world

Tomco Fic (with a hint of oscstar)  
-Prologue-

 

“I still don’t like you, too, Marco.” The final line is spoken.

 

-Several days later-

 

“Hey Star, have you seen one of the laser puppies?” Marco says frantically searching for the missing pup.

 

“Uhhh… which one?” Star replies from the floor above Marco. “We should really give them names, now that I think about it.”

 

Marco climbs the stairs and enters Stars’ bedroom, “you didn’t leave a portal open again did you?” Marco says to an empty room, “Star? I could’ve sworn she was in here.”  
Suddenly Star falls from the upper floor with Marco’s phone up to her ear, “Oskar, Are you there?” A muffled reply comes from the phone’s speaker, “alright, talk to you later?” There’s another soft response. “Fantastic, byyyyyeeee Oskar.” She closes the phone with a smitten look in her eyes. “Marco, did you find the laser puppy yet?” She asks loudly.

 

“No, Star, but I did find my phone, maybe you could ask before taking stuff from my room?” Marco groans. “What’s the deal with you and Oskar? It seems like you’ve been talking a lot more.” He asks, standing up, trying to regain his balance.

 

Star helps Marco get up, “sorry about the crash, I get a little dizzy when I talk to Oskar.” Star hands Marco his phone, “Here, sorry for borrowing it again, I should really get my own.” She says completely ignoring Marco’s question.

 

“Yeah, maybe you should.” He retorts with a hint of spite. “Are you going to answer my question?”

 

“What question?”

 

“What’s up with you and Oskar?” He repeats more insistently

 

Star thinks about the question for a second, “nothing Marco, we’re just friends” she can tell that 

 

Marco isn’t buying it, “I mean… I’d like to be more than friends but I don’t have the guts to ask him directly” she pauses “but I’ve been dropping hints like mad!”

 

Marco is of course skeptical, “what kind of hints?”

 

She hesitates, “I… I’ve been getting closer to him when we hang out, inch by inch, I don’t think he’s noticed yet”

 

“Alright, as long as you’re not being a creep about it, little miss mewberty.” He says with pride for his joke. Star gets irritated.

 

“Well what about you and Jackie, huh? All you do is talk about how much you love her, have you even tried asking her to hang out?” Star snaps

 

“What are you talking about? Jackie and I hang out all the time.”

 

“Only with me or Janna, face it Marco, Jackie is a lost cause.” Marco started to wince with anger. “What? Did I hurt your feelings?” Marco begins to cry, this snaps Star out of her outburst, 

 

“Marco… I didn’t-” before she could finish apologizing Marco leaves her room, not in a rage, he didn’t slam the door or clench his fists, he just left the room, climbed down the stairs, and exits the house.

-Part one-

 

Marco starts walking, he doesn’t know where to, he just walks. “What does Star know? She hasn’t known Jackie as long as I have, she doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” Marco’s thoughts swirl and contort into thoughts of self-doubt. “I know she’s right though, I’ve known Jackie forever, at least known of her, but I never said a word to her until Star showed up… I’m practically useless on my own.” Slowly the doubt builds and builds until he can’t contain his tears anymore; they burst out, streaming rapidly down his face. But he continues walking, blinded by his tears, he starts to pick up speed, getting into a run, then a sprint, he begins to scream violently and as he’s about to break down completely, someone grabs him.

 

“Watch it,” Marco hears a familiar, but unpleasant voice, “what is your deal, man?” It’s him

 

Marco looks up “Tom?! What do you want?” He pulls away from the pale demon standing in front of him. Tom is wearing a tattered tee-shirt and ripped jeans, there’s a chain around his waist acting as a belt. “And what are you wearing? You look like some kind of sex slave.” This remark makes Tom laugh.

 

Snickering, “you don’t look too great yourself, Diaz, where’s your trademark red hoodie?” Tom smirks

 

This was the first time Marco realized how he looked, “I left the house in a hurry today, what of it?” He’s still visibly upset but tries to stand tall. “Why are you on earth anyway? Shouldn’t you be in hell?”

 

Tom looks around “by the looks of things, seems like I’m already there. If you meant to ask why I’m not at home, that’s simple, it’s boring.” He says this with a sense of irreverence, “I find the Earth to be less bleak and somehow… more my style”

 

Marco is barely listening and simply wants to leave, “fascinating, can I go now?” He replies, his voice soft and shallow.

 

“What’s the rush, Diaz?” Tom wants to drag this out to slightly torment his rival, “What did Star do this time, by the way” Marco snaps to attention, “it was Star right? That made you so disheveled?” He’s reveling in every second of Marco’s discomfort.

 

“That’s none of your business, prick.” 

 

“Such harsh language, I thought we were friends Marco, after our play-date a few weeks ago.” Tom is referring to the events of “friendenemies”. “We had such a good time, didn’t we” Tom’s facetious attitude is beginning to annoy Marco.

 

“You used me to get some badge, so no, we aren’t friends.” Marco begins to walk away but Tom steps in front of him. “What do you want, Tom?” He repeats from before, “I don’t need this right now, or ever really.” He makes another attempt to leave but Tom grabs his shoulder.

 

“hey, c’mon,” Tom says with a sudden shift in tone, “I can’t let you go off bawling like that unless I’m the one who caused it” Marco turns around. The look he had made Tom flinch, “Marco, what happened?”

 

Marco looks at Tom with disgust, after how he’s acted towards Star and him, “Let go of me, I will not do this today.” Tom releases his grip and backs away. “Thanks” He walks away, flipping Tom off as he leaves.

 

Tom lingers for a moment before going his own way. Normally if someone is rude to Tom he has a burst of rage, but not this time. Tom stops, “no” he thinks. Suddenly he bolts to Marco’s house.

-Part 2-

 

Star sits in her bed, enveloped by the covers, sobbing quietly into her hands. “Marco… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, I don’t want you to hate me” her speech is shallow and quiet. A loud bang startles her from the front door and she grabs her wand in defense. “Marco, is that you?” She yells. Suddenly Tom is standing in her doorway, seemingly calm but with an aura of malice.  


“Star, it’s good to see you” Tom says quietly, he begins to enter the room but star brandishes her wand, prompting him to step back, “please, I’m here to talk, just talk, I even brought Brian with me,” Brian, Tom’s anger management coach walks into view.

 

“Hello Star” Brian gives a friendly wave with a smile towards star.

 

Star lowers her wand, “talk about what?” She asks defensively but also gesturing Tom in.  
Tom enters the room and tells Brian to wait at the door, “Why did I find Marco running and screaming earlier today?” He says bluntly

 

Star’s eyes fall flat, “what do you mean?” She says, feigning innocence  
“I was walking around town and I bumped into a grief stricken Marco, I want to know if you know why” Tom says, more resentment in his voice.

 

“I can’t tell you, it’s a personal issue” she says trying to ignore her actions. “Maybe you should ask his parents.” Attempting to shift the blame "I think they're at the supermarket"

 

"Mhmm" Tom get's impatient "okay I'll try that." He starts to leave but gets stopped midway through the door.

 

"Why do you care?" Star asks genuinely.

 

“I don’t know if I do, I just want to know what happened.” Tom sounded confused by his statement. Leaving, “Let’s go, Brian.”

 

“Goodbye Star.” Brian waves her farewell

 

Star remains pensive.

-Part 3-

 

It’s been half an hour since Marco had his run in with Tom, He’s managed to calm himself and remove the image of Tom and Star from his mind, his mind wanders, instead, to the thoughts of Jackie. He begins to fantasize about her, creating a symphony of stories in which he and her are together, together for a long time, but his daydream becomes a nightmare as his thoughts of doubt infest his mind. “You’re not good enough, you don’t deserve her. Give up, you know you should.” His subconscious starts to self destruct, corroding into a mass of fear and loathing. “Jackie? Compared to you, she’s a goddess, no, she’s above a goddess, and you can’t possibly attain that level.” He stars to cry again but before the rivers of tears run down his face he hears another familiar voice, a girl.

 

“Marco? Is that you?” Jackie Lynn Thomas, dressed in very summery clothes, her favorite shell necklace draped around her neck, stands above Marco, “What’s wrong?”

 

Instead of responding with words, Marco decides to throw himself onto the ground, curling up and hoping to escape into the very earth beneath him. “GO AWAY! I HATE THIS! I HATE YOU!” 

 

These words surprise Jackie, of course, but Marco is more stricken by them. Before he can bring himself to try to rectify his mistake, Jackie has her hands over her mouth with misty eyes.  


“Jackie wait” Marco tries to explain himself but Jackie stops him.

 

“Shut up Marco, you jerk” before Jackie could choke out another word she had already begun to dash away.

 

Marco is left alone to wallow in the mistake that he made, he starts walking in the opposite direction of Jackie. “Why did I say that?” He can’t come to a reasonable explanation for his actions but he feels like, for his benefit and that of Jackie, it was the right thing to do, “At least now I don’t have to torture myself by being near her.” Marco says, now aloud. Bittersweet tears drip off his chin onto his shoes, he lets out a broken smile, he starts to laugh hysterically “maybe I made the right choice” Marco starts to cry a little less, still evidently upset but in a better frame of mind. That is until he gets interrupted.

 

“Marco, hold up”

-Part 4-

 

Marco turns to see, who else, Tom, hands in his jean pockets, his face unreadable, just blank, “hey, Marco.” Tom finally says “are you feeling any better” said with genuine concern

Marco’s face turns to one of disdain, “yes, actually, I am.” Marco sarcastically smiles, “were you following me or something?”

 

“What? No, I just got back from running a little errand” Tom scratches the back of his neck

 

“Right, is there something you wanted by chance?” Marco retorts impatiently

 

“Nope, not really”

 

Marco looks at Tom Puzzled “alright? Well then, I’ll get going”

 

As Marco starts to leave Tom puts his hand on his shoulder. “Actually, I wanted to ask you something” Marco sighs and turns to him “I’ll ask once, why did I find star sobbing in her room?”  
The question startles Marco “Don’t give me that look, of course I went to your house, do you have an answer?” Tom isn’t visibly angry, quite the opposite, he seems dull.

 

“We had a fight, that’s all you, or anyone, needs to know. Can I go now?” Tom releases his grip. 

 

“Thanks see you later, Tom.” With that, Marco leaves Tom alone  
Tom wonders “A fight about what?” He walks away

 

Meanwhile, far from the action, Jackie bobs her head to her music, aggression littered on her face. “He hates me? Why? I’ve been nothing but nice to that jerk-off, and he’s been a creep, I should hate him” she thinks “So why don’t I?” Jackie eventually goes home out of frustration.

-Part 5-

 

Marco returns home “Star?” He says “are you here?” He hears a door open from upstairs, he goes to the bottom of the stairs to see Star, eyes red from crying. “Star I’m sorry I stormed out earlier, I was so angry but you were right” he lowers his head in shame.

 

Without warning, Star jumps down the stairs and body slams Marco “I’m so, so, so, so, so sorry, Marco! I won’t ever forgive myself, I love you Marco, you’re my best friend in the world, no, the entire universe” Star is hugging Marco and screaming her apology to the sky.

 

Struggling to speak “Star, it’s okay,” he moves her in front of him and gives her a warm smile. “I need to tell you what happened though.”

 

He explains the encounter with Tom, prompting Star to tell of her talk with Tom, Marco already knows about it though, he continues to tell her what happened with Jackie, Star covers her mouth with shock “Marco, you don’t really feel that way, do you?”

 

“Of course not, but, I think this is for the best anyway” giving a reassuring grin  
They continue to reconcile with each other, making mock statements about who’s the worst person and having a good laugh until the doorbell rings.

-Part 6-

 

Marco opens the door, only to see Tom, again.

 

Before he can even speak, Star rushes to slap his face “how dare you show up here again, you need to leave and never come back” absolutely fuming, she has a hard time controlling herself and full on punches him across his jaw, sending him reeling backwards.

 

Marco pulls her back “it’s okay, it’s okay, calm down” when Star begins to compose herself Marco looks over to Tom on the ground “Why are you suddenly so buddy-buddy with us?” clearly upset but remaining passive “What? Are you trying to graduate anger management again?” mocking

 

Tom gets up “Actually, I already have, Brian gave me enough credit for our last meeting to ‘pass’ saying something about me using my anger as a productive force rather than destructive. The only reason I brought him with me when I talked to you, Star, is as a gesture of goodwill” as he speaks he approaches hesitantly.

 

Remaining cautious of him, Marco and Star allow Tom to enter. Tom seats himself in the living room, they follow. Star is passive-aggressive whereas Marco is fully intent to hear what Tom has to say. “Alright, man, why’d you come to see us?” Marco says diplomatically as possible.

 

Struggling to find the words, Tom speaks weakly “despite how I might act or what I say, I still care about you, Star. You however, Marco, we’re square, no bad blood, I still don’t like you” Marco nods in agreement. “I understand however, that you two care about each other like family, if Marco is in a bad spot Star is either worse or doing everything in her power, and more, to fix it. 

Earlier you both asked me why I care, that’s why”

 

They all remain silent for a short while until Marco speaks up “I appreciate the honesty, I appreciate how much you care about Star, I especially appreciate that you chose to help, in your own way, but help nonetheless. I’d like you to leave now.” He says bluntly.

 

The demon stands up, “Alright,” he turns to face Star “I will.” With that Tom exits the Diaz residence.

-Part 7-

 

The day passes, Marco and Star have gone to sleep, Jackie lays in bed relaying the past events in her head over and over, Tom, on the other hand, is pacing his lair with Brian lounging on the throne. “Can I go home now, Tom?” Brian lazily growls “it is 3 hours past my shift”

 

Tom ignores him and returns to his thoughts,”what do I do now” With Tom so deep in his mind Brian just gets up and goes unnoticed, “Damn it, Star, damn it, Marco!” Tom screams in his head more and more until he vocalizes it “DAMN IT, STAR, DAMN IT, MARCO!” He telekinetically flings the contents of the room about. He catches his breath, “why am I so angry about this? It’s not like I care about those little twerps, damn.”

 

Marco is jerked awake by a crash in his room, from past experience he learned to go straight for his bat and prepare to defend himself, he quickly switches on the light “Tom?”


End file.
